The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts
| image = File:0redUpq.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Fun and engaging campus activities! | host = Gubbey | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-04-03 | winningfaction = Goodies and Indy | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #helenedione #Vommack #Slick #Jay Gold #Marquessa #araver #Boquise #yuiop #golfjunkie #Okosan #MissKitten #maurice #Insaner | first = Slick | last = Jay Gold, Insaner | mvp = Insaner | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Gubbey. It began on April 3rd, 2017 and ended in a Goodies and Indy win in D6 (April 17th). Game Mechanics 2''' Baddies vs '''10 Goodies vs 1''' Indy vs '''1 Secret Indy Rules *OOP: Redirect > Trap > Block > Kill. Baddie block takes priority. *No distinction is made between baddie or goodie block. *Kills are not blocking. *Players aren't told if they were redirected. *Tie lynch: Nobody dies. *Lynches reveal faction and nothing else. Role Description Baddies. Wincon - Outnumber the goodies and kill Bel'Shazzar. Zombies do not count towards outnumbering. "Gelberon was a great man. You were never worthy to take on the mantle of Archmage." - Anaxes, the Evil Necromancer. After their victory over the heroes at Hamletsville, Anaxes and Zarkhator continued their march to the Academy, their legion of newly-enslaved dead following close behind. Anaxes and Zarkhator both have their own reasons for coming here, but Bel'Shazzar seems to have mysteriously vanished... * Night Kill - The baddies may choose one target to KILL every night. It has no carrier (though the NP may show a carrier purely for flavor/story). * Dark Blossom - The baddies may forgo their NIGHT KILL for two RID KILL attempts. These kills are not SAVABLE, but cannot be used two nights in a row. * Undead Legion - Every dead player becomes a Zombie, and the baddies can direct Zombies to vote during the day phase. *1. Anaxes, the Evil Necromancer. "It would seem appropriate for me to feel something in this place. Nostalgia, perhaps. But now, the only thing I feel at all is hatred." **'Mind Slave' - Here in the Academy, various wards and seals prevent Anaxes from unleashing his full power. However, he may still subtly influence a target's actions every night. REDIRECT. *2. Zarkhator, Fallen Archmage "Hammon Stormwind... You took away all that I knew. I will put an end to your sad story." **'Shadow Shackle' - Summon chains of shadow to bind a target, which fade when touched by the light of dawn. BLOCK. Goodies. Wincon - Kill all the baddies and Bel'Shazzar. "Your quarrel is with me, Anaxes. Spare the children, if you've any humanity left." - Archmage Hammon Stormwind. The faculty and students of the Academy will not go down without a fight. Though relatively new to the ways of magic, they all have a role to play in stopping the Evil Necromancer's mad plan. *3. Archmage Hammon Stormwind "We can overcome this if we all stick together." **'Guardian Circle' - Summon a magical sigil surrounding a target, protecting them from harm and blinding the undead. SAVE. Prevents Zombies from voting on the target the following day. *4. Lucielle Rubenhart "This is the way it always is. Us common people getting caught in the crossfires of the powerful and affluent." **'Fire Surge' - Blast the target with a powerful gout of flame, charring them to the bone. KILL. Cannot kill Zombies, as they are harmed only by holy light. *5. Pyry Vindelson "The things I've seen here... Who can say they're wrong? Maybe we do deserve to die..." **'Ice Cage' - Encase the target in impenetrable ice, effectively incapacitating them. TRAP (Block + Save + Silence + No vote). Zombies can be trapped too. *6. Arc Lethelsford "The only thing of value I've learned here is that the real world would eat us up for breakfast. And it looks like the real world is hungry." **'Silver Tongue' - A decidedly more practical sort, Arc employs his skills of persuasion to steer others away from foolish actions. LYNCH SAVE. *7. Lyra Fidelsen "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm lying low until this is all over. The faculty will sort it out soon." **'Magic Parchment' - Summons floating magical parchment upon which messages are relayed throughout the campus. BROADCAST. 20 word limit. Smilies count as 1 word. *8. Kris "..." **'Barricade' - Kris uses its prodigious size and bulk to disrupt a target's nightly actions. BLOCK. **'Sworn Protector' - As Lyra's faithful crystal golem, Kris will die in her stead if Lyra is targeted for a night kill. Does not prevent RID kill. **'Skull Crush' - If Lyra dies, either from RID kill or lynch, Kris will lose its block and gain an RID kill. This RID kill is savable and blockable. *9. Natasha Hellergen "The moon is red... red like wine." **'Behold' - Summon forth Natasha's missing eye and watch the target's every movement with it. FOLLOW SPY. **'United by Blood' - Shares a BTSC with Grace. *10. Grace Hellergen "The stars are restless. The night goes cold." **'Witness' - Summon forth Grace's missing eye and watch all that happens to the target. LOOKOUT SPY. **'United by Blood' - Shares a BTSC with Natasha. *11. Winslow Ganes "Just stay out of my way." **'From Beyond the Grave' - Winslow's dabbling in the illegal arts of Necromancy enable him to take vengeance after death. Every day and night phase, select another player who will die if you die. This must be done before the night/day ends or nothing will happen. *12. Marie Athlenel "To take another's life is horrid enough. But to entomb their soul in their rotting corpse, forced to serve you for eternity, is a special kind of evil." **'Sanctify' - Purify a corrupted soul with holy light, and by bringing forth memories it had in life. RID ZOMBIE KILL - Marie can kill Zombies if she correctly guesses the role they were while alive. Indy Wincon - Correctly guess five roles of other players, goodie or baddie, dead or alive. You get three guesses every night. Attempting to guess Magh-Makal's identity will always return a false. "War to peace, peace to war. What meaning is there to your worldly struggles? My ambitions are eternal." - Bel'Shazzar, Dark Emissary Bel'Shazzar has long since abandoned Anaxes' entourage, bound for parts unknown. It is no mere coincidence that he shows up once more, here at the destination of their journey. He covets the Academy's secrets, but he may only obtain them amidst the death and destruction wreaked by Anaxes. *13. Bel'Shazzar, Dark Emissary "I do so love it when all the pieces move into their places." **'Insight of the Void' - Bel'Shazzar communes with the dark gods, gaining information on his target and access to their mind. DIE ROLL - Randomly gain ROLE SPY, FACTION SPY, or FOLLOW SPY every night. **'One Mind' - If both baddies are killed, Bel'Shazzar gains control of the Zombies. Indy. Wincon - ??? "Makal shall consume in the void shall he seal your doom all things in his belly when flesh and blood become his all." - Mutterings of a Madman The Maw of the Void. The Eternal Devourer. The One who Consumes. Magh-Makal is one of the dark gods. Their motives and actions are utterly unknowable, though many have tried to understand, inevitably degenerating into gibbering invalids. For this reason, it is probably best not to speculate on what a dark god could possibly want with the Academy. *14. Magh-Makal "Kelmorghohlallk arhk'hagal mlegreghk'yezikh-tal!" ** Consume - ??? ** Revelation - ??? ** Immortal - Magh-Makal cannot be killed by any means. If It is targeted for kill or lynch, the NP/DP will say It was SAVED. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies * sparrowhawk - Lyra Fidelsen * Vommack - Lucielle Rubenhart * Slick - Marie Athlenel * Jay Gold - Hammon Stormwind * araver - Pyry Vindelson * Boquise - Grace Hellergen * yuiop - Winslow Ganes * golfjunkie - Kris * Okosan - Natasha Hellergen * MissKitten - Arc Lethelsford Indy *Insaner - Magh-Makal MVP: Insaner Day and Night Posts Intro#1 Intro#2 N1 D1 N2 interlude N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster Professor: Gubbey # sparrowhawk - Lyra Fidelsen - Killed N6 by Magh-Makal, Zombified N6, Consumed N6 # helenedione - Anaxes - Venge-Killed D6, Zombified D6 # Vommack - Lucielle Rubenhart - Lynched D3, Zombified D3, Consumed D3 # Slick - Marie Athlenel - Killed N1 by Baddies, Zombified N1 # Jay Gold - Hammon Stormwind # Marquessa - Zarkhator, Fallen Archmage - Lynched D1 # araver - Pyry Vindelson - Killed N3 by Baddies # Boquise - Grace Hellergen - Killed N2 by Baddies, Zombified N2 # yuiop - Winslow Ganes - Lynched D6, Zombified D6 # golfjunkie - Kris - Killed N4 by Magh-Makal, Zombified N4 # Okosan - Natasha Hellergen - Killed N4 by Baddies, Zombified N4 # MissKitten - Arc Lethelsford - Killed N5 by Baddies, Zombified N5, Consumed N5 # maurice - Bel'Shazzar, Dark Emissary - Lynched D5, Zombified D5 # Insaner - Magh-Makal Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames